This invention relates generally to a device for testing the efficiency of a vacuum. More specifically, the invention relates to a disposable test pack for use in determining the efficiency of the vacuum drawn in a steam sterilizing unit. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful in the testing of steam sterilizing equipment, such as an autoclave, used in the sterilization of hospital and medical equipment.